Istinct
by Titans fan 1
Summary: When Skulker decides that he's tired of trying to capture Danny he decides to get him to help him hunt. He gets a DNA altering chemical in Danny's body. Danny starts truning into an animal, so wis he doomed to become a animal and help Skulker hunt, or wil
1. Skulker's Plan

I stink at descriptions, so in my stories I'm not going to describe anything unless necessary.This ismy first fan fic is decent, so no flames please. Constructive criticism might help too. I'll take suggestion as well.

Instinct

By: Titans fan 1

Skulker, the greatest hunter in the ghost zone, was mixing chemical in his area with a satisfied smile on his face. "If I can't have the ghost boy's pelt then I guess I'll take him as my assistant"

And else where in Dannny's room sleep wasn't coming easy. He found himself floating above Skulker's island in the ghost zone. Skulker had what seemed to be a cross between a falcon, anda wolf on his shoulder. It's eyes were a golden colored and it was the size of a human teen. The animal hadblack wings, falcon eyes and a feathered tail. The creature's beak was,sharp as well as having teeth that looked like they could tear Danny limb from limb.It had black wolf ears and what looked like gills on it's neck too. Upon closer inspection thethe creature seemed tobreath with the gills. It's legs wereblack and looked very tough. Skulker was looking at a computer screen and seemed to talk to the creature, "So, which should we hunt next, talon, and escaped fugitive from Walker's jail or Valerie?" The creature made a screeching sound as it preened it's feathers."So, Valerie it is" Danny then saw the strangest thing. The creature turned to face Danny, and it said in his voice itsaid "When the changes start happening take refuge in the ghost zone, where your fate lies." Suddenlyhe woke up screaming, and realized it was just a dream.

Danny just told Sam and Tucker about the dream he had last night. "It was probably a pointless nightmare" said Tucker. "But what do you think the creature meant when it said take refuge in the gost zone when the changes occur?" "Let's just forget about the dream and act like it never happened" said Danny. His ghost sense went off. "I'm going ghost" said Danny as two white rings appeared around his body, and in his place stood Danny Phantom, public enemy number one in Amity Park. Skulker flew in front of Danny and started shooting blasts of ectoplasm at him. "Ah, ghost child, it's going to be a shame hunting you for the last time" said Skulker as Danny dodged the blasted and prepared to counterattack. Daggers started shooting out of Skulker's armor and one grazed Danny's anm, causing a small amount of green colored blood. "Isn't that a little bit low tech for you" laughed Danny as he continued to charge at the hunter. "No ghost child, I already accomplished my goal and now it's time for me to go" With that statement Skulker flew off leaving Danny confused. Just before he was out of hearing distance Skulker yelled "Enjoy your freedom ghost child, because soon you'll be serving me" as he disappeared into the distance. "What do you think Skulker meant when he said enjoy your freedom" said Sam curiously as Danny turned into a human. "It's probably just an empty threat to scare you" said Tucker. "Now lets get to school before Lancer can give another detention" said Danny as he went ghost again to get them to school on time. As usual the trioarrived late, so Danny got detention again. The school day continued on normally(well as normally as Danny's life could get)with a ghost atack by the box ghost and Danny captured easily. The day continued with a couple ghost attacks Danny got to bed late too. Danny woke up the next morning, and while he was brushing his teeth he noticed that isteaad of his normal blue eyes he had the eyes of a falcon.


	2. Changes

Here's chapter two, though I'll be on vacation and won't be back til around the 27th.

Instinct

By: Titans fan 1

Danny rushed out of the house that day, not wanting Jazz to notice how his eyes changed. With his new eyes his vision seemed to be much better, so he wasn't complaining. "What's with your eyes today?" asked Sam. "I don't know. I just woke up and my eyes were like this." "Just ignore them" said Tucker. "No one will notice them anyways. So, the day continued on normally with a ghost attack by the box ghost. Danny started to relax, thinking that the changes were over but the next morning he found his teeth were sharper and he had a craving for meat. Luckily, it was sloppy for lunch that day. Danny ate it in seconds, leaving Sam shocked and Tucker impressed. "Nice speed eating Danny." Sam was quiet for the whole lunch period after that. Spectra attacked later and as usual Danny beat her and sucked her into the fenton thermos.

The next morning Danny hearing and sense of smell had improved greatly. Once again Danny craved more meat and found it on the way to school; before he met Sam and Tucker he saw a squirrel on the branch of a tree. Something overpowering took over his mind and it was focused on one thing: eating the squirrel. Danny realized how disgusting that seemed but his mind ignored the thought and he devoured the squirrel raw. Danny was disgusted by it and he quickly washed his face before meeting Sam and Tucker. "Danny, did you eat meat last night, because your breath smells odd?" Sam asked. "Yes, mom made meatloaf last night and I didn't have time to brush my teeth because of a late night ghost attack" replied Danny quickly, not wanting to raise suspicion that he ate a squirrel raw. During class he started feeling restless, like he needed to move. Danny held of the feeling til during lunch where he went ghost, but he looked at himself in horror. He looked like the creature he saw in his dreams two nights ago. He suddenly blacked out and when he woke up he was in the middle of a forest. He didn't remember what he was doing in the past few hours but there was fur and blood on his beak.

Suddenly Skulker appeared in front of him. "Ah, the poison did work" Skulker said, satisfied. "What poison?" asked Danny, anger in his voice. But, he realized in horror instead of work a growl escaped his beak. "See you soon, but instead of me finding you you'll want to find me." Those were Skulker's final words before he became intangible and disappeared. Danny flew back home on his wings (He looks a cross between a wolf and a falcon) as he phased through his bedroom wall. He collapsed onto his bed and found himself falling asleep. In his dreams he was the falcon creature, and he felt like he was freer than he ever felt. Jazz came up to Danny's room to tell him dinner was read, but when she saw him asleep she just shut the door and let Danny sleep.

I don't want to give away what will happen in the next chapter, but I'll just say that Danny experiences more changes. I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Surprise

Here's chapter 3.

Instinct

The next morning Danny woke up, and noticed that his arms had a slight brown tinge. _Just like the color of the falcon creature's feathers_ Danny thought. "Danny, come down for breakfast" yelled Maddie, "We're having sausage and eggs." Right when Danny heard that he rushed down stairs. "Mom, can I have extra sausage today?" asked Danny. 'Sure honey, here you go." Jazz walked in the kitchen, and noticed that Danny, once again was eating a lot of meat. "Why the sudden appetite for meat lately?" questioned Jazz. "I've just been really hungry lately. See you later. I have to go meet Tucker and Sam." With that, Danny rushed out of the house, not wanting Jazz to question him any further.

As Danny tried to waste time before he walked to school, he decided to fly around, forgetting that his ghost form had been replaced by the falcon creature. He transformed, but this time he kept his human mind for a while. He tried to shoot an ecto-blast and found it shot out of his of his talons instead. He remembered that he blacked out the last time he was in ghost mode so he turned back before he blacked out. Suddenly, he noticed that he was late for school, but he decided he'd rather get another detention than go ghost.

"Mr. Fenton, so good of you to join" said Mr. Lancer sarcastically. "I'll just give you another detention since you rarely give a good excuse." Danny had arrived ten minutes late, and as he sat down Tucker passed a note up to him. It read "Why were you late? We waited for five minutes, and we left with out you." At lunch Danny explained what his ghost form problem was, and how he was testing for his powers. "Let's just hope there are no ghost attacks today" said Sam, concerned. Then Vlad attacked, and unfortunately Danny needed to fight him off. Danny went behind a tree and went ghost, hoping he kept his human mind long enough to fight Vlad.

Next chapter Danny is going to fight Vlad as a falcon, so if you review tell me what you want to happen in the fight, and what you want toto happenafter it.


	4. The battle, and the disspearence

I think this story is going to be about 6 chapters long, but it may be more. Enjoy the next chapter. The _italics _are Vlad's thoughts and the **_bold italics _**are Danny's thoughts.

Instinct

_Now where's Daniel now?_ thought Vlad, as he looked in the now screaming crowd of teens. _I see his friends, but not him. Normally he's here right after I arrive. _Suddenly out of nowhere a falcon attacked. _What the heck is that_? The falcon shot him with an ecto-blast, and it hit its intended target. Danny (The falcon) made a screeching noise, which was meant to be laughing. **_He wasn't expecting that. _**Vlad got his wits back, and went intangible, but to his surprise the creature's talons still damaged him. Danny circled around and planned his next attack. **_Okay, so my talons can do damage to intangible ghosts too. That's good to know, but there's one power that I haven't tried yet. _**Danny prepared to do his ghostly, and when he did it a howling sound came out. Vlad went flying and collided with the brick wall of Casper High. _That is Daniel. What happened to him? I better retreat and find out more about his situation. _

Vlad teleported far away from the school, and looked at how much damage he got from the battle. "I need to check gossip in the ghost zone" said Vlad. Little did he know that Skulker was watching from the top of the school. "It looks like I fooled my employer. Danny is changing must faster than I thought he would. I'll need to order those supplies earlier than expected, but that's okay."

After the battle Tucker and Sam hurried to find Danny, and found him feasting on a rabbit. They both looked away in disgust as Danny finished off the last of the rabbit. He turned human again, and looked around confused. They ran to Danny, and noticed he had the bloody scraps of meat by his mouth. "Dude, did you know that a minute ago you were eating a rabbit raw?" asked Tucker. "No I didn't know that. When I go ghost I black and something more animal takes over." "Just try not to use your powers so much" said Sam, with concern in her voice. "I'll try not to. See you guys tomorrow. The next morning Jazz went to wake Danny up and he wasn't in his room. She called Sam, knowing that in the past he went to see her early in the morning. "Is Danny over at your house right no?" "No, why" asked Sam curiously. "He wasn't in his room this morning, and a second ago I just noticed large scratches on his walls."

Hope you liked this chapter, and if any Teen titans fans read this try reading my other story, Steel.


	5. The calling

Here's an update. This chapter is short because I'm continuing the story in another fan fiction.

Danny glided through the ghost zone, going to and unknown location. His human mind wasn't in control of his ghost form, leaving him time to think about what happened this morning.

_Flashback _

_**(Danny's dream) He was flying through the air when he felt hungry. He was over an island, and saw his prey. A fawn (A baby deer) was grazing in a meadow when he plunged down, and snatched it from the ground. Danny heard the fawn's bones crunch, and somehow got a satisfied feeling. His instincts told him to feast, and what little regret he had disappeared. He feasted until he heard a whistle, and he carried his kill back to who knows where. **He woke up covered in a cold sweat, and some part of his mind was telling him to go ghost. With that he abruptly passed out, and his body phased through the wall._

Somehow he was able to use his senses, but he couldn't control his body. He was over Skulker's island, but something there was calling him. He flew around the span of the island, wary of hidden dangers his instincts told him were there.

Meanwhile, watching from his fortress Skulker watched through his binoculars, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"The whelp arrived earlier then I thought he would" thought Skulker. "I'd better turn the signal up higher, to draw him near the spot." He turned to a small machine that looked like a boom box, and turned a knob a little bit up. "He'll be helping me hunt very soon.

Danny, after patrolling the island and feeling there were no threats, flew in closer and landed on a tree branch. The call seemed to be getting stronger up ahead. He saw a clearing up ahead, but as he go to it's center ropes shot out of the ground, and he slammed into the hard earth. A collar then attached itself to his neck, and his body(Or whatever was guiding it) blacked out with Danny.

The sequel to this story (Titled Hunter's assistant) will be started very shortly. Though before I start it I want 8 more reviews. And make it longer then one sentence.


End file.
